Eternally Bound
by Lady Potter-Black-Riddle-Evans
Summary: Self Insert-fic of Vampire Diaries Pre-Canon. I died, but I lived. Follow me through the story no one ever talked about but, it happened. Read as I change things, as I cry and as I laugh. Because being a Kuran is never easy. Warning Incest, Sadism, Graphic descriptions. Because hello Vampire Knight. Disclaimer: I don't own the cover or Vampire Knight
1. Prologue

I don't know how I got in this position bleeding out on a dirty alley floor without even the strength to call for help.

Let's go back an hour earlier.

It was nine o'clock in the evening. I was a college student running late in getting home.

A classmate of mine had offered to give me a ride because, it was dark.

I refused seeing as he said he had to make a stop before he could drop me home.

I didn't have the time and I knew a shortcut to get home quickly so I told him I'd be fine. I regretted that for quite a bit afterward.

But, I didn't know the future I didn't know where that bravado would get me.

So, I waved of their concerns and ran off.

My shortcut is actually through a lot of back alleys.

I don't know if this would've happened anyway but, I regretted ever finding that shortcut.

I should've listened when people told me not to walk alone after dark.

I didn't and I paid dearly.

One minute I'm running trying to get to my apartment it was just two more blocks I kept repeating in my head.

I never made those two blocks.

Before I could cross over to get to the alley someone just knocked me out.

I don't know what with but, it was something heavy to my head.

I think it was about half an hour later when I woke up to see a group of boys hovering over me.

Now, I know what your thinking but, in the end the didn't rape me.

What they did was worse.

They beat me, hit me dragged knives through my skin, marked me.

Even though I begged and pleaded they never stopped.

So, I stopped giving them the satisfaction to beg.

15 minutes into the beating 5 minutes after I stopped begging they stabbed a knife through my ribs and left.

They didn't look back not once.

While I was bleeding out on the floor with not even the strength to call for help.

I promised myself.

 _'_ If I survived this I'd be the one hurting others no one would ever put their hands on me again.'

But, I knew I wouldn't survive and I died with only one emotion on my chest.

Hate.

It got colder and eventually I couldn't feel anything and I knew I was dead.

* * *

Until I wasn't

I woke up somewhere warm and comfortable and I could hear a heartbeat.

I don't know how long I was in there but, I knew two things.

I was alive and I wasn't alone.

Eventually my warm comfortable place wasn't so comfortable, it was painful.

There wasn't enough space but, whoever was in here left me and then I was alone.

When I was left alone I panicked and tried to follow where they went.

I don't know what happened it felt like I was being torn apart.

Everything was bright, I felt clean but, I couldn't move so I did the only thing I could.

I cried.

Loudly.

It was a sound that could wake the dead.

I wasn't the only one crying though.

Eventually I calmed down while a giant woman was rocking me.

I eventually realized I was reborn and the woman who was holding me now and the man who was holding who I assumed was my twin were my parents.

So, while she rocked me and they spoke in a language I would later recognize as Japanese I felt tired.

I was struggling to stay awake but, quickly losing the battle I caught two words before I fully lose the battle with my eyes.

" _Rido_ and _Reika_ "


	2. Change

My first year was spent wondering what was happening to me. I slipped in and out of consciousness daily I could hardly control when I slept. But, since I couldn't control it I embraced it I slept longer and deeper. I had never slept those kind of hours but now I did.

I didn't even realize anything was different at least I didn't realize it yet. My eyesight cleared up by the time I was 6 months and I didn't have to sleep as long anymore.

When I was able to see nothing was the same again. What woke me up was surprisingly my twin. Even though I always had a thirst at the back of my throat and when my parents had me kiss and suck their fingers and even though it wasn't gone the thirst was lessened.

I still hadn't connected the dots just yet. However, when my vision cleared up and in the middle of the night I turned to look at my twin. When I saw those Red and Blue eyes staring back at me I did the only thing I could I screamed.

I knew those eyes, I had watched those eyes do horrible things but, all of that was through a screen. I knew I was in the story of Vampire Knight after that but, even though I had last watched it in middle school. I know at no point was Rido a baby.

So, I'm pre-cannon. I don't know what happened after that but, in moments our parents was there assessing for a threat. I didn't realize my scream was that loud but in the end my mother thought I was just hungry. So, she gave me a finger.

By the time I was a year old I had learned to accept it and Rido and I became each others forever. Even though Rido was the antagonist right now he's my twin so if someone goes against him they go against me and I know it's the same for him.

* * *

It's been five years and everything has changed. No one ever said that Rido was not born a monster but, made. In the first three years we spent all of our time inside the castle. Because, the vampire monarchy hasn't been abolished yet. We were treated like the heirs to the throne that we are.

We first left the castle at three years old to go to a ball. We didn't know at that time but, it would be quite a while before we got back. We were kidnapped taken by Vampire hunters.

We were tortured and even when we begged they didn't let us go. I didn't know true pain until then even when those boys beat me to death at least they had killed me afterward.

These hunters however had absolutely no human compassion. My brother and I changed we no longer were happy we started to have an unhealthy coping method but, it was our method. We became the center of each others world and by the time we were five we had been there for two years.

Our parents never paid the ransom. I always wondered how Rido could've killed them in cold blood. I however, no longer have to they abandoned us for dead. I could kill them right now without feeling a hint of remorse.

In the end we escaped. We knew all of there little secrets and how to get out of their lair and they forgot we weren't just vampires we were purebloods.

When we had done every dirty deed possible stolen, killed, lied and finally got back to the castle. What we met wasn't them mourning us we met a very happy family. Haruka had been born for a year and they had replaced us.

So, in the end even at the castle nothing changed Rido and I were still alone and it would always be just us. Nothing changed we still sucked energy from each other because, our fangs weren't in yet. We trusted no one but ourselves.

They pretended to welcome us with open arms but, we weren't as naive as before we saw how they looked at us. They didn't want us there but, we didn't want to be there either.

However we hid, we lied, we pretended like we missed them so much. We made up a story about how a nice vampire helped us escape but, he died before we got here.

In the end we learned that there was no one to trust but each other and we never trusted anyone again. Even the maids had preferred Haruka. They forgot something though. Even though our father had abolished the monarchy and gave power to the council.

There was still house Kuran and we were the next heads of that house. So, we bide our time we waited ten years and waited some more. By the time we were fifteen Juri was born.

Nothing was the same after that.


	3. Replaced

The night before Juri was born I made my brother promise me he would never replace me. The words he said I will always cherish. He promised, 'Reika even if the entire world fell around us you will always be the center of mine.' I cried for the first time since entering the world after that even though we both knew each other better than we knew ourselves. He still freaked out when he saw me crying.

* * *

Juri was born the next day, our mother went through hours of labor by the time she was finally done I was contemplating leaving because, I couldn't take her screaming with my enhanced hearing a second longer. When she stopped abruptly I was contemplating if she had died and by the way he tilted his head I knew Rido was thinking the same.

I was still contemplating if this could be my fault when a maid came barreling into our rooms (we have a connecting living room with out two bedrooms on opposite ends.) Before we could scold her which knew we both were riling up to do she hastily announced, "The lady has successfully given birth to a healthy girl."

Rido and I forgot all about the rude maid and ran like we were racing each other to get to the birthing chambers. While neither of us particularly like our parents that's completely different from wanting to see a sibling. I was going to see if she would be a threat Rido, on the other hand I had no idea why he was in such a rush.

We both burst into the chambers at the same time to see Haruka holding the baby. Our parents showed faintly shocked looks at seeing us burst in like that but, I think they just didn't think we would care enough to come. Before I can dig any deeper into it they wipe the looks off of their faces and say, "Reika, Rido, we'd like to introduce to you your new sibling Juri."

Haruka hands her to me and though I don't particularly want to hold her I was always curios about her so, I looked like really looked at her face. I didn't see anything special, she looked like a normal baby. So, I passed her over to my brother thinking nothing was going to happen and the story had obviously been exaggerated.

But, I felt it. I felt the exact moment my brother changed. He was no longer mine and that stung worse than anything you could possibly imagine. He had only looked at her once and I knew our promise was broken because, I wasn't the center of his world anymore. He had replaced me with a newer model.

What hurt the most though wasn't any of that. It was the fact that I didn't follow my instincts. I knew a vampire's instincts were very strong but, I ignored them. I told myself he would never replace me because, we were each others forever.

So, when I was forced to actually feel him change and replace me was the worse pain known to man. When I forced my limbs to look over and see him look at her with an obsession. I knew Rido had hurt me far more than anyone else.

But, I pretended, I faked, I acted like I was oh, so happy to look at the 'thing' that replaced me. But, on the inside I knew I was breaking one piece at a time. The worst part of it all wasn't that I was breaking on the inside it was that I knew if Rido took the time to even look at me he would see I was breaking. He never did.

* * *

So, I walked out on them fighting over the fact that Rido wanted her to sleep in our suite(we have a room in the middle that was probably used as a nursery suite. Our room was a marriage suite so it has space for one room for the wife one room for the husband and another for one child.) I walked out on it all. By the time I got back to my room, I didn't even pause to consider it I was already out the window and running. I just ran and ran and ran. I wanted to pretend just for a little while that I had left all my troubles behind.

By the time I stopped I was in the middle of no where with no idea where I was and no civilization in sight even with my super hearing I didn't hear a thing. Since, I was a pureblood I knew there were no vampires around you had to be of a lower rank for a vampire to hide their presence from you. Even if an ancestor was around I would be able to smell them because, we would both be purebloods. I knew that if he wanted to Rido could hide his presence from me but, I knew he no longer cared enough for me to do that.

So, right in the middle of no where with no one watching I broke down. I cried, I bawled, I laughed hysterically because, in the end I learned you couldn't break fate not really no matter how hard I tried Rido in the end didn't pick me.

What she didn't know was behind a tree in the forest she was in just two feet away from her, amused, mismatched, blue and red eyes was watching the entire thing.

If she did know she would gotten up and try to save what was left of her pureblood dignity. But, she didn't know so she cursed, and cried because, she felt oh, so betrayed.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Tell me what you guys think? Good? Bad?

Oh, and just so you know I'm not suddenly making her a weak character. She is fundamentally hurt. Remember what I said they had made each other the center of each other's world and she feels like the one weakness she let herself have, the person she trusted to have her back just turned around and stabbed her though the heart.

So, no if any of you are thinking she's weak, she isn't I mean put yourself in her shoes. She had been hurt so many times to finally almost close off her heart to leave just a tiny space open for someone who she trusted with everything. Only to have them stab her really put yourself in her shoes.

Oh, just to clarify I'm not saying you all consider her weak I'm just putting this in because, I've seen authors only address things when a comment comes in and I know some people may think this. So, I decided to address all the problems I can come up with before the time comes.

Oh, and guys sorry but, I can't do these updates everyday however, I promise I won't drop this without telling you.


	4. Tricked

It's been five years since Juri was born. My brother is still as obsessed with her as he was the first time he saw her. I keep wanting to get away from it all. So, in the middle of the night I sneak out and hunt. While it's an awful stress relief having humans run scared when they see I'm not human is the best distraction I can think of.

So, every night I sneak out to get away from it all. Unfortunately no matter what I do I can't block him out of my heart. He's always had a special place in my cold heart since I've been born and I though he had the same place reserved for me. So, I try my hardest to at least block that part of my heart out even if I can't get rid of it.

Unfortunately, today my parents had called Rido and I, their eldest children to a meeting for whatever reason. I know I have to dress formally so, I wear a dress I know isn't appropriate in this time. It's a black dress that falls to the floor without sleeves that is body tight. While here in this post-apocalyptic world where they regressed to like the 1700's it's probably very scandalous however, if this was the 21st century it would be quite formal. I had a human seamstress make it for me.

As I near the sitting room our parents want us to meet in I hear shouting. I know their fighting and I'm contemplating if I should turn back or keep going. 'Well I've come this far' and unknowingly with that decision I decided my fate. So, I just stroll right up to the door and push both doors open at the same time. They slam quite loudly against the walls.

That snaps all attention to me and for five minutes everything was quite. My mother was looking at me like I grew a second head. My father was looking quite angry. My brother on the other hand seemed to be contemplating if he should cover me up or rip the rest of the dress off by the way he was tilting his head.

The silence seemed to stretch on until my mother unexpectedly broke it. In a voice that was so oft I had to strain my ears to hear her she asked, "What do you think you're wearing young lady?"

I know I shouldn't of but I said, "A dress mother can't you see?"

That had set her off from the way her face went bright red, I knew she was going to start shouting when she opened her mouth.

Unexpectedly however, before my mother started shouting she was cut off by my father when he said, "Dear both of our eldest children obviously have problems but, we called this meeting about Rido not Reika."

That actually reminded me of something I wanted to ask them so I did, "If this is about him why did you call me?"

My father answer gives me pause for a few minutes, "Reika while it's mainly about Rido it really affects our entire family."

I know I was kind of annoying him but I had one last question, "Then why aren't Juri and Haruka here?"

My father now is annoyed and it has seeped into his voice, "Because, they are too young. Now let's begin."

My mother takes over from here and her next words blow my mind, "Rido you're getting engaged."

While I'm still opening and closing my mouth in surprise. Rido says, "That's great but, don't you think Juri is a bit young to be engaged already?"

Our parents look at each other and have that silent conversation with their eyes before my father says, "Rido your not getting engaged to Juri your engaged to Shizuka Hio."

That set my brother off because, he started shouting, "Why not?"

My mother joins the argument by shouting, "Because Rido that obsession you have with Juri is very unhealthy."

They just keep arguing back and forth but, the only this going through my mind is 'Engaged to Shizuka Hio.'

Before I know what I'm doing I'm on my feet and shouting, "No, No, No, you can't engage him to her he's mine, mine, mine, mine."

I never understood when vampires had their possessive streaks to me they seemed obsessed. However I knew with the way I managed to shut them up that I probably looked worse.

Before I could diffuse the situation my father then dropped another bomb, "You Reika are engaged to Riu Hanadagi the heir to the Hanadagi clan."

When he said that I was too busy wondering how I'm going to get myself out of this to pay attention to what was happening around me however, when I heard a crash I started paying attention.

Rido had just thrown a chair out of the window and was saying, "If you dare even think about taking her away from me I will kill you."

At the moment I though he was talking about Juri and that hurt me more than the fact he wasn't thinking about me.

So, with all the poise I can muster I get ready for negotiations. My brother lost and was engaged to Shizuka because, he didn't have me on his side now he does.

So, after seven hours of bargaining it all came down to one sentence from our father, "Fine you don't have to get engaged to who we picked but, you have no other option those are the only purebloods available at the moment and you can't marry below your station."

So while I was trying to think of a way to calm them down Rido just said without thinking, "Fine we'll marry each other."

Our parents seemed to accept that but my brain had shut down and the same thing kept repeating in my head 'marry each other.'

By the time I came to I was in my bedroom I looked around and no one was there so I stripped out of my dress and while I was headed to my bed. Rido came barging in, I was fine with it because we had both seen each other naked before. However, I asked him something, "Why did you do it?"

He and I both knew what he was talking about. What he said next made me forever hate that i shared tears over the ass. "Reika I said you'd always be the center of my world so why would you fall for such a trick. I heard you cry yourself to sleep every night, or go out to hunt to try and forget me. It was amusing."

I blanked out when he got to the end and when I came to I was above him trying to scratch his eyes out. However midway I just started crying big, heaving, sobs.

I looked up and started laughing because, in the end he still looked as freaked out to see me cry as he was to first time.

That night he told me everything he told me before Juri was born he heard the maids gossiping about how we were obsessed and our parents would get us engaged to other people. So, he used Juri to get them to stop paying attention to us. It worked in the end but, he couldn't tell me or I wouldn't act as well. I knew I should've been mad or anything other that what I was. Because I was just so damn relieved.

That night we told each other everything we had missed and we fell asleep on my bed holding each other like we used to.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Tell me who saw that coming? did you all think that was going to go that way? Oh, and do you all want a time skip? If you do please say when you all want it to cannon, or anything else you can come up with? Oh and please no after cannon?


	5. Joy

**Author Note**

Ok, So the reason that this chapter took longer than usual to come up was because I was waiting to see who would answer the question I asked last chapter.

Do you want a time skip and where to?

Well I got two reviews.

Kay Queen- I hoped they got engaged You can do a time skip when they get married, and some romantic scenes with them, show how deaply they fall in love with each other, please!

Mary D. Black2000- Up until Kaname's birth

So, both of your answers were kind of conflicting. So, I'll compromise.

This chapter I'm going to do Kay Queen's entire request and all that romance. However, next chapter I'm skipping straight to Kaname's birth at least the original Kaname and not the ancestor.

Warning: Mature content, Cursing, Sexual Content

* * *

It's finally here. Our wedding day. It's been a long five year engagement and I decided to stay a virgin in that time. I had decided to make a statement with my dress. I was starting a fashion line and this would be the first official piece worn in public.

It was a crimson dress with a sweetheart neckline that stopped right above the breast. It had no sleeves so my shoulders were bare, it fits like a glove up until my waist. Then it flows out, the front at the bottom is cut out and it shows my long legs. I had my hair in carefully constructed wavy curls that feel to my lower back. My make-up had been carefully constructed to give me a smokey eye look and crimson red lips to match my dress.

I had insisted on a western type wedding though I didn't exactly love my father I did want him to give me away. So, as I walk to the closed doors he is there to walk me down the aisle. When the doors open everyone turns to look and they stop and stare. Some men do double takes while some of the traditional women look scandalized. However, I can see that the girls about my age and younger are looking in awe. I knew there were looking at the entire outfit not just the dress because, most people wore their hair up or cut it short in this time.

This outfit presented a big message however, I pay attention to none of that. All I'm looking at is the handsome man at the end of the isle. He is wearing an all black suit that shows off his muscles. I designed that suit but, even I'm surprised at how good it looks on him. As I walk to the end I can't help but, go through how these five years have been for us.

We really grew up. Instead of just focusing on how to hurt people we learned how to care for them as well. While the anime nor manga mentioned it but, even after we gave up the monarchy we still had a lot of power. As the pure-blood house of Kuran we were kind of like a Dukedom. We were not Kings and Queens anymore however, we had a piece of land that was about half the size of our kingdom.

We are rulers in that land. The council can't interfere so, we had to stop the disputes in the land ourselves. Rido and I learned quite well. We learned empathy we can still cut it off anytime we want and the only people we really care about are still just each other but, now we can at least relate to our people.

We have total control over everyone in our land whether Vampire or Human even the animals we have the final say over. While Rido and I aren't the actually heads of the household we were always the heir and heiress.

To be able to have a say in anything we had to either be married or at the very least engaged. It was why before we had no idea how much influence our family still had.

I had wanted our engagement to last that long so we could reconnect. While it was a long engagement we became closer than ever because. With those five years of difference we actually did things that made us different. So, now we aren't two copies that don't have any difficulties because, they aren't different. We were different sides of a coin that melded together perfectly.

By the time I got to the end of the aisle I had snapped out of my thoughts and all I could think was, 'I was getting married.' The joy I felt was simple and plain. However, it was all mine.

I tune out most of what the priest says. When he asks if anyone objects no one has the guts to. However, I tune back in and listen very closely to Rido's vows.

"Reika" he starts, "I swear that from this moment on I will make you my everything." He takes a pause here before starting again, "I promise to love and care for you until the end of time. I can't promise not to hurt you but, I'll promise to try. So, Reika Kuran, I Rido Kuran do promise to make you my life partner until the day we both die."

I knew that it was weak but, I cried. I cried tears of joy because, I saw from his eyes he was serious.

The priest then asks me for my vows.

I start, "Rido" I have to pause here because, I have to hold in my tears. "I swear to make you my forever, I promise to love you until the end of eternity. I promise that as long as you cherish me I will cherish you double as much. So, Rido Kuran I Reika Kuran do promise to make you my life partner until the day we both shall die."

That ending we did was a vampire ritual it ties your soul together. Vampires don't do it a lot because, when one dies the other goes with them. It's why we said the day we both die because, we will go together. Hardly any vampires do it no one wants their death to depend on another person. However, although we never talked about it we knew that we would do the ritual.

I felt completed and forever tied to him after I said the last word. I knew from then on that we would be each other's forever. I could feel his soul like I knew he could feel mine. It was a perfect melding of souls, and it was beautiful. I knew I would never forget that day, not if I lived until eternity ended or died today and went to another life. Even if I forgot my own name I would forever remember what it was like to feel Rido's soul forever tied to mine.

Because, from now on not even death can keep us apart.

* * *

After, the reception was done we left to our honeymoon. We took a flight to the private island our parents got us as one of our wedding gifts.

After looking at it I can see that it's mostly covered in forest with a path paved that leads to the mansion we had build. However, even though the front looks like that we know from reports we got from the people building the mansion that the back is mostly just beach.

Rido and I, as soon as we were dropped off at the dock by the front near the forest. The captain drove the ship away not to come back for at least a year because, that's how long we want our honeymoon to be.

We figure since, we're vampires we might as well enjoy our eternal life. Before we even take a single step we are on each other kissing, biting, and sucking anywhere we can get our hands on.

Rido had lifted me up and my legs automatically wrapped around his waist. We kept making out as he walked to the mansion. I have no time to see how it looks because, he leans me on the door while he fumbles for the keys.

When the door is finally unlocked he vampire sped us up to our bedroom that is on the top floor.

I take a second when we get into the room to see how it looks. It occupies the entire floor and the bed is the main fixture. It is wooden flooring with light grey paint on the walls and there are two doors. I know one leads to the bathroom while the other to a walk in closet filled to the brim with a wardrobe I designed especially for us.

I don't do anything that take a quick glance though because, the next second I'm lying on my back on what I'm sure are silk sheets.

When Rido looks like he's going to rip my shirt off I tell him, "Wait" he looks faintly confused at this but, what I say next has his whole face falling, "Zip down the dress in the back please."

He reluctantly does though I know he's impatient I go slowly until I'm out of the dress and in just my underwear. I know he can't take it anymore so, I straddle his lap and we start making out again.

Before I can fully get my bearings, I'm on my back with him over me. He uses his vampire strength to rip the bra right in half straight down the middle. So, it didn't hurt but, I'm definitely angry I designed that myself the underwear at this time is quite uncomfortable and that was my favorite one.

Before I can start shouting what comes out of my mouth is a long drawn out moan. Because, he just sucked and nibbled on my nipples and all I can do is moan.

He does that for about five minutes leaving hickeys and marks trailing along my skin. I know it's his way of marking me. When he stops before I can beg him to come back he rips my panties apart and shoves a finger in me. While he fingers me to an orgasm I kind of shut down but, I want to beg him to come back when he doesn't give me sweet release. I was so close and he knew it.

But, instead of coming back he leaves the bed and takes off his clothes(through all of this he was still fully dressed.) As he slowly strips, I know he is taking revenge for me making him wait. But all I can say is, "Please Rido Please."

After an agonizing minute he comes back fully naked and he slowly pushes himself into me. All I felt was agony like I had never known and I knew he smelled the blood as did I. I dies a virgin before and I stayed a virgin in this life so when my hymen finally broke I felt an agony like I had never known and I did something that I will always remember.

I screamed it was the first time I had screamed since we'd been kidnapped by a month in both Rido and I had just stopped feeling. He kind of tensed up and looked like he was going to pull out bit, I wrapped my legs around his hips to make sure he couldn't leave. As he lay over me I just held him to get through it because, although it was pain it was a sweet kind of pain and all I felt was complete, like I was waiting for this my entire life and I finally found it.

I never knew what people meant when they said soulmate until that moment. But, I felt like my soul and body was of one accord and for me at that moment Rido was it. There will be no one else so I did the only thing I could I cried because, I felt oh, so complete and I knew from the tears he shed as well that he felt the same thing I did.

After about a minute I demanded, "Move." He did slowly at first and even though it still hurt the pleasure had overpowered the pain. By his third thrust I was begging, "faster, harder please, Fuuuuck." In the end he gave in and I wasn't just screaming anymore I was shouting and moaning his name. We kept going until we both released together we bit each other at the same time and drank each others blood. It was the first we had drunk from each other, we has sucked energy from each other but, when our fangs came in we were drifting apart but, from the contentment my thirst got I know we were each others beloved. All i felt was full and warm after that.

We didn't stop there though for an entire month we were confined to that bed just going at it we had destroyed the sheets and had tried so many positions by the time to month was over we had just passed out. Although vampires can live on blood as supplement energy without sleep when they get really exhausted they can't get up anymore.

It puts them in a really weak position so most never run themselves so ragged the are exhausted because, it shuts your senses off you can not sense if a threat is close. Rido and I however, trust each other fully and this island is far enough away from other vampires that we felt no need to worry. We also had been up for an entire month and didn't have much of a choice.

* * *

When I woke up it was to Rido's face directly in front of mine. I didn't care about that though I cared about the smell of sex and sweat this room is covered in. With a vampire's sensitive senses that is awful. So, I get up to go to the bathroom.

Or at least I try to when I take my first step my knees buckle and before I know it I'm on the ground. My body and waist feel so sore. I didn't realize at the time how intense we went at it.

So, humiliatingly I have to crawl to the bathroom because, no matter how much I wish I could I can't get up. When I finally make it there I just lay against the tiles for a while and let it cool my sweaty body.

About five minutes later I raise myself from lying down to sitting so I can survey the bathroom. It is a grey and blue tiled room with a grey colored tub directly in the center of the bathroom. There is a shower in the corner and on the opposite wall in the middle there are two counters and sinks with a large mirror above them.

I crawl to the sink and with practically all my strength I lift myself up to get a look in the mirror.

I look like hell ran over twice. My hair was a mess it went from wavy curls to a tangled mess. I have hickeys everywhere, it would be harder to find an unmarked piece of my skin than to find a needle in a hay stack.

I can't look anymore so a limply try to walk toward the tub in the center. Try being the key word, I fell in the end but, I got halfway there. The rest of the way I crawled.

When I finally got to the tub. I turned on the tap to fill it up and rest my head against the cool tiles for just a moment.

I fell asleep but, I somehow woke up before the water overflowed. I turned off the tap and while holding myself up against the tub I pushed myself over into the water. The first thing I felt was warmth the water helped my muscles because, I could feel the tension bleeding from my body.

It was very relaxing, I don't know how long I was in there but, eventually Rido came in he seemed relieved to see me. I left the bed to clean up but, I forgot he would worry too.

I was a bit jealous since it seemed he could walk but, when he got the bubble bath and got into the tub with me I forgave him. We were both still sore so we didn't have sex but, we kissed and explored each others bodies.

He washed my hair and I washed his we pampered each other. By the time we got out the water was cold and both of our muscles were fine. In the tub we had made plans for today and I proposed a beach day.

He agreed so I simply brush my hair and walk out to go to our walk in closet. When I get there I see it's as big as I'd imagined it would be however, seeing as I have enough outfits to last us a year in here. I'm surprised that there are still about three quarters of empty space so I tell myself, 'we'll fill it up as we go along.'

Instead of looking at the hangers where I know only has mostly formal and casual clothes. I go to the shelves and drawers on my side(one side has Rido's clothes and the other has mine.)

I find my swim suits in the third drawer I check and I take out a blue high-neck bikini bikini that has white leaves printed on it. After putting my bikini on, I go to Rido's side and pick out a white pair of swim trunks for him.

As I head out to go down to the kitchen I tell him where I left his short. He was checking out while doing it but, I'm pretty sure he was listening.

As I go downstairs I think, 'I'll make sandwiches(Vampires can eat human food but, they can only get nutrients from blood. So most just don't see the point. I however, made Rido eat the human food with me and he eventually got used to it. I had the maid bring food to this place I'm sure everything is still good).'

Just before I was done making the sandwiches(they were ham and cheese) Rido walked up behind me and put his arms on my waist.

"Ugh you smell so good," He says and moans at the same time.

"Rido remember the beach," I gently remind him.

That seems to snap him out of it just as I'm putting the sandwiches in a picnic blanket. He like the gentleman he is offers to take my bag. I accept gratefully.

We swam and relaxed in the ocean for about two hours then, we went and had the sandwiches as a picnic on the beach. We played around at the beach some more after that. Eventually when the sun was setting we had sex on the beach to have a perfect end to a perfect day.

That's how we spent most of our honey moon some of it we just spent having sex. Some we played around on the beach. Sometimes we just lay in bed and talk about our dreams and hopes. It was perfect and for just a while we forgot.

Until that boat showed up. It had been a year and we had to go back. To traitors and people who would stab us in the back at a second glance. I think Rido heard what I was thinking because he squeezed my hand reassuringly. Then I remember if we have to take on the world we're going to do it together and nothing can stop us on my soul Rido will definitely not die.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

OK, guys sorry this was late but, you do see that this was long AF right? I died writing this. It took me litteraly days.

So, do you like it? Did I do a good job? Oh, and what do you think of my plan to next chapter go to the first Kaname's birth?


	6. Fight

**Author's Note**

OK, so when you read the beginning of this you will probably be very confused but, don't worry I know what I'm doing so don't get too sad. That's as much of a spoiler as your getting BTW.

* * *

It's been a long 3,000 years Rido had done what he dreamed about and so had I. Rido's dream was cars he wanted to create the best car he could think of he wanted everyone to want one of his cars. I wanted to make my own fashion line, I wanted everyone to be wearing my clothes. So, for about 100 years we both went into a kind of seclusion. We didn't see each other in that time and just made when we came out and had our shops opened everything was great. Everyone wanted one and we were still the top of the world.

900 years later and I was so angry I wanted to kill someone. I can still remember the words I heard.

* * *

Flashback

 _Rido and I had forgotten a condom so many times but, I was never pregnant. So, we went to a doctor so he could tell us if something was wrong. What he said just made it worse._

 _"We're sorry Mr. and Mrs. Kuran but, there is nothing medically wrong with either of you. But, for some reason you can't have kids."_

 _For about 20 years I was depressed. I screamed, I cried, I raged at the world but, I knew nothing could fix it. Eventually I got over it. I would always remember it but, Rido's promise calmed me down I still remember what he said._

 _"Reika, don't worry we have an eternity if you want kids we can adopt. Who would dare refuse us. I don't want kids if your not their mother so stop worrying."_

Flashback End

* * *

We got over it together because, just like he said I didn't want kids if he wasn't the father.

But, it's not like I was sad. I just hated the choice being taken away from me. If I really wanted a kid I would've been depressed much longer than a measly 20 years we have an entire eternity to a human that's less than a week. I still pass mothers with their children every day and I don't feel angry or jealous. I pass orphanages and I don't have the need to go in and adopt a kid.

Juri on the other hand. Without Rido to chase after her my sister led Haruka on. She made him chase her he became somewhat of a laughingstock to all pure bloods. Because, what pure blood should have to chase after his fiance? I didn't exactly like her in the story but, I absolutely hate her now.

Right now Rido and I are waiting for the news of their first child. I of course, know that they are going to have a boy but, I still wait. We came to their mansion to wait on the news of the child.

After Rido and I got married we moved out of our parents home into one of our own estates. Our siblings follow our example. Right now Rido, me, our parents, and Haruka are waiting in the siting room Haruka and Juri's home.

Of course, Rido had confided in me his plan to use their child to awaken the ancestor but, he did tell me he didn't want the kid to die. When he found out we couldn't have kids he saw the importance of them and didn't want to race away our siblings child.

So, I studied the ritual and found a way for everyone to be happy. The ritual actually does need the blood of a newborn Koran but, the child doesn't have to die.

While I was thinking about that a maid ran in shouting, "the lady had a son." Of course that derailed my train of thought but, just like everyone else I get up to go and see the child.

Instead of paying attention to him being a boy like everyone else. Or listening to our parents make subtle jabs about us not having kids, Juri 'innocently' saying he could be heir, or Rido defending saying we're still alive and we don't need the next generations heir yet.

I just stare at him. I though maybe I should feel jealousy because, I can't have kids. But, yet again I feel nothing and all I think is, 'maybe I don't want kids.'

* * *

We had left Haruka and Juri's house in a awful mood because, our parents kept implying that we needed kids. While Juri kept 'innocently' saying that her son could become the heir for the next generation.

In a pureblood household there needs to be an heir and heiress every generation. The heiress can be chosen at any time she can just be born. However, the heir needs to be chosen within a year that the first male is born. Usually the first choice is the child of teh first heir or heiress if they marry both, as long as they have him first or within a year of the first boy being born.

It's why even when we were kidnapped our parents couldn't name Haruka as the heir because, Rido was not confirmed dead and it had been over a year since he had been born.

* * *

It's been three weeks after that one disastrous visit we came to Haruka and Juri's home and practically kidnapped their child. Right now we are in the place to awaken the ancestor.

As we give him the blood of the child we can see he is starting to awaken. It doesn't seem like my brother is paying attention so, I take the baby back and wrap up his cut. While I was not very attached to the child I didn't want him to die.

As Kaname's body slowly changes to regress into a baby's body before I can truly get a look at it Haruka and Juri barge in. Before we can even explain they yuck their child back to check if he is alive.

"Thank God," Haruka says when he hears a pulse. Then he turns on us and asks, "What the fuck were you doing?"

Before I could think of anything Rido said, "We were awakening the ancestor brother."

However, Haruka wasn't OK with that, "What if you had hurt my son? What would you do then?"

Rido in his usually uncaring, condescending manner simply said, "Then it would be fate and such a sad one at that, To die so young."

When it looked like they were about to fight I steeped in, "Haruka, Juri," I addressed both of them, "I took all the steps of that spell to make sure your son would be alive."

As I explain to them everything that happened and the ancestor that awakened.

The next person to speak is Juri, "Well since you used our son to awaken him then he's ours obviously."

When she said it like that it kind of pissed me off but, I didn't exactly want to take care of a kid anyway. However when she picked him up and was about to claim him(vampire parents have to claim a child as theirs to be their father and mother even ones that they gave birth to). When his eyes looked at me something in me snapped. The next words I said sealed fate Rido, mine, and the ancestors.

"Mine," I growled, and before I was fully conscious of what I was doing I was ripping the ancestor away from her and cradling him to my chest.

We all froze. I don't really know why they froze but, I know why I did. Just now I felt it I was jealous. I didn't care about other children but, this one was mine. I knew as soon as I looked into his eyes from over her shoulder he was mine.

Before anything can happen our parents barge and demand an explanation. We oblige because, in the end they are still the heads of the Kuran household.

They look fairly surprised but, surprisingly my mother says what we needed to hear. "You know the traditions when two people want to claim you have to fight for it."

* * *

That is how I got here five hours later in the Kuran family arena across from my sister about to fight for the right of what I know deep in my soul is 'Mine.'

After we both assure we are ready our mother simply says, "Start."

I don't move an inch and wait for Juri to come at me. I know not to underestimate my opponents that stuff could get me significantly hurt. While this isn't a death match and you can give up at any time. We even have normal weapons not ones that can hurt a vampire but, a vampire especially a pureblood can hurt another very easily. To have someone give up we have to press the weapon to the throat or the heart.

Like I predicted Juri didn't wait she came straight at me with her sword raised high above her head. It was a stupid mistake that's the stance of an executioner not someone fighting someone who can move. I haven't even drawn my sword yet(it's a crude imitation of my real anti-vampire katana and not even a quarter as dangerous).

All of us seeing as we were heirs to the throne got training. However, while Rido and I implemented into real life and put our training into our reflexes and bled them for real life situations. Our siblings only know how to fight in textbook stances.

So, when she raised he sword I simply sidestepped it, while it only missed me by a millimeter it obviously pissed her off because, I didn't make a big show of blocking or dodging like textbook stances. So, when she came to me again she was sloppy and unstable on her feet.

However, even though she fought like that she was a vampire so, I couldn't win that easily. After three times of me simply side stepping her sloppy hits. I see she's angry and anger clouds judgement. Seeing as I have honor I decided to at least give her the sword defeat. She should be honored I have enemies that have never even seen a flash of any sword in my hand.

As I draw my sword she just seems to get angrier because, she seems to just realized I just drew it. In vampire culture drawing your sword means you get serious which means that through this entire fight before this moment I wasn't. What she doesn't know is if I didn't actually want the ancestor I would just play with her until I get bored.

However, even just messing with her head took a lot out of me because, all I'm thinking is 'he's mine how dare she try to take what's mine.' She raises her sword above her head again to bring it down. This time however, when I side step it I go straight for her throat. By the time she realizes the point of my blade is at her throat and I know from the way she looks wide eyed she knows I could've killed her.

Before my inner monster can over power me because, all I can hear are the voices.

 _'Kill Her'_

 _'She's a threat'_

 _'She tries to steal from us'_

 _'Just a tiny push and you can end it all'_

My mother(the referee) thankfully calls me the winner before the voices can get to me. So, I go back to the side where Rido is waiting with my real sword. Instead of this cheap imitation.

I don't know what drew me in but, I don't even look at Rido I just actually rip the ancestor away from the maid holding him and before I can even think about it I'm claiming him seeing as Rido is bonded to me he became him Sire. As Rido's holds me and I hold who is actually our child now all I can think is this is it 'My Family'.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

So guys what do you think?

Oh and do you have a name for the kid, something with an R preferably because, of the tradition of R names they have?

The reason Kaname wouldn't work is because, he was named that because, they wanted him to replace their dead son but, that's not his actual name. So, give me some options please. Preferably more than one please.

I have something an option anyway if no one does though but, I'd like some more options so I can choose.

Oh, and introducing the voices that was kind of off the top of my head she just seemed kind of normal son't you think?


End file.
